


Sam

by Julia_child_1980



Series: The Rebecca Wills Cronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_child_1980/pseuds/Julia_child_1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are working with a retired minister, everything is okay, until he introduces them to his daughter, Rebecca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I moved the bunker from Lebanon, Kansas, to Salem, Mass. Rebecca works at Harvard, so I needed a place near that, and Salem was just too good to be true.

Sam and Dean Winchester had been working with Arnold Wills for some time now. Arnold was a retired Presbyterian minister with a expansive knowledge of Latin, ancient Greek, ancient Hebrew and Aramaic. He helped them translate and interpret texts from the large men of letters library one day a week. His wife thought he would go teach some students that day.  
Dean had found a medieval tome, with some drawings he found interesting and he thought might have some information they could really use. Arnold looked at the tome and the script next to the drawings.  
“I am sorry boys, but I am not sure I can help you here. I think this is Occitan, an old French dialect. But I know someone who might be able to help you.”  
“Can that someone be trusted?”  
“I am sure she can be trusted.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Well, she is my daughter. She is a PhD candidate at Harvard, specializing in ancient manuscripts. I think she can translate the Occitan.”  
“Your daughter? Well at least we know she can be trusted, then.”  
“I will give her a call, but boys, she is a really pretty girl, and I know how you are, if either of you even have a impure thought about her I will leave you to whatever demon is trying to kill you right now.”  
“Yes sir.” Sam said, punching Dean who quickly repeated his brother. Arnold took his phone from his jacket pocket and dialled a number.  
“Hi honey, could you do me a favour?”  
“...”  
“Don’t tell your mother, but I have been helping these two guys, and now they need your help.”  
“...”  
“We need someone to translate an ancient Occitan tome.”  
“...”  
“I will send you the address. It’s in Salem. And we need to keep this our little secret, your mother can not know.”  
“...”  
“Thank you.” He hung up and send her a text message.  
“She will be here in about an hour. Got anything else I can help you with?”

*∞*  
Rebecca Wills was surprised about her father’s call, he normally didn’t keep secrets from her mother, but the whole thing intrigued her, so she had promised her father she would be there in an hour.  
She walked up to her faculty advisor and told him she had received a tip about an ancient Occitan tome and as they were rare, she wanted the afternoon off to investigate.  
“Sure, I will see you again tomorrow.” The man said.  
So she got into her car, not really getting the instructions her father had send her, but when she saw his car standing near the underground entrance of an abandoned building, she parked her car and walked to the concrete front with the brick circle in it. She knocked on the big oak door.  
A tall, muscular man opened the door. He was beautiful with brown eyes and floppy hair.  
“Hi, my father asked me to come over and help you? My name is Rebecca Wills.”  
She heard the man curse under his breath as he stepped away from the door, letting her in.  
“Sam Winchester, pleased to meet you.”  
Sam hadn’t expected this. He had thought the really pretty Arnold had said was just in his eyes. But the woman walking into the bunker, well, he couldn’t keep his eyes of her. She had long, red hair, green eyes, she was really beautiful, wearing skinny jeans and a emerald green blouse that showed off her curves. Her four inch heels made her quite tall. She might even be taller than Dean in those shoes. There was no way he couldn’t have impure thoughts about her, and if he was having trouble, Dean would have even bigger trouble.  
“What is this place?” She asked.  
“Long story.” He told her as he walked her through the entrance to the main hall.  
“What is this place?” she asked with a little more urgency, when she saw the main hall. Dean and Arnold looked up from their work. Sam could hear his brother curse under his breath too. He had seen the problem too.  
“Hi, honey, let me explain.” Arnold said. Rebecca walked up to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi, daddy.” Sam knew he was screwed. Dean would go after this girl and they would lose a valuable resource. Probably two, if this woman was as good as her father thought. And this woman was obviously a daddy’s girl.  
Arnold explained it to Rebecca. About the demons, the war between good and evil, the men of letters and their library. Rebecca asked some questions now and then, listening intently. She didn’t seem incredulous, just really intrigued.  
“So, uhm, can I please see your library?” She smiled at the Winchesters.  
“So, you agree to help us, even though you understand it can put you in danger.”  
“And help you guys save the world? I’m in! Never thought I would make a real difference with my field of study.” They showed her the library. She was elated, like a small girl in a candy store.  
“Guys, would you do me a favour? After I translate this tome of yours, you let me choose a book which I can research for my next publication. Please?” Sam smiled at her enthusiasm and looked at Dean. Dean nodded.  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks guys! So where is that book you want me to translate?” Dean handed her the book and showed her the pages that were of specific interest. Rebecca put some gloves on to protect the book.  
“Wow, this is really something. Let me see what I can do for you. She took a reference book out of her bag. “You don’t think I do Occitan translations as easy as my dad does Latin or Aramaic, right? It is much more rare to see an Occitan tome or manuscript. I think this is 12th century, looking at the script. Wow, it’s so beautiful. Look at that imagery.” She took a notebook and pen out of her bag and started translating, all the while talking to herself. Sometimes it was something about the book, sometimes it was something about the translation. She asked her father for help with a piece that had some complicated Latin words in them. Sam and Dean watched her do her work in awe.  
After she had left and promised them she would be back on Sunday to finish the translation, the boys started talking about her.  
“I call dibs on her.” Dean said.  
“You can’t call dibs on a woman.”  
“Hell yeah I can.”  
“Do you want to lose Arnold as a resource, he told us no impure thoughts. That also means making a pass at her.”  
“You just want me out of the way, so you can move in yourself.”  
“Dean, she probably has a boyfriend already, which makes this whole discussion moot.”

*∞*

That Sunday, when Rebecca knocked on the door, both the Winchesters were a little bit too eager to open the door.   
“Hi Rebecca, welcome.” Dean said while Sam was racing to the entrance.   
“Hi boys.” She was carrying a big backpack, which she gave to Sam. “I’ve brought some extra reference books.”   
“Can I get you something? Coffee, tea? Pie?” Dean asked. Rebecca smiled at him. “Are the two of you always so enthusiastic about visitors?”  
“Yes. We don’t get a lot of them, and some of them want to kill us too. Others want us to do their bidding, very tiresome. So if someone is just here to help us, we consider them family.”  
“Uhuh.” Rebecca didn’t believe a word he was saying.  
Rebecca set to work, aided by cups of coffee and pieces of pie. Around five, she was getting ready to pack up.  
“So, uh... Rebecca, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us, or me tonight.”  
“Well, uhm, Dean, I should really go now, I have dinner with my parents-in-law in an hour and a half and I still have to change.”  
“Parents-in-law.” Dean made his nodding, thinking face.   
“I will be here next Friday. I actually convinced my faculty advisor that I really need to research this book, and that the owners don’t want to lend it to the Houghton Library. See you later, Sam.”  
As she left the bunker Sam just said: “See, moot.”  
“She didn’t really say no.”  
“Dean, this girl is way too smart for you.””  
“So you get to go after her, because you are the smart one?”  
“Neither of us gets to go after her, she is not single.”  
“Always the voice of reason, Sammy, you are getting a bit boring.”


End file.
